Embrasia's Greatest Hits
by Embrasia
Summary: A volume of my old stories featuring various romantic pairs. Descriptions for each story inside. Arthur is a powerless and obedient slave until he falls in love with Gwen, the teenage bride of Pharaoh. The star-crossed lovers embark on the adventure of a lifetime as they try to escape the most powerful and ruthless man in the world…
1. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 1

**Description: Gwen, Princess of Nubia, is lauded the most fortunate girl in all the land. She's been chosen to marry the wealthy and all-powerful Pharaoh of Egypt. Arthur is a fair skinned slave from a faraway place of snow and mountains. He's been assigned to serve the Nubian princess and train this foreign beauty in the customs and traditions of Egypt. He's never met anyone like her and doesn't understand why Gwen should be the fifth wife of any man. If Arthur was pharaoh he would place the world at her feet but he's just a slave. It isn't his place to question such matters. With a conflicted heart, Arthur accepts and carries out his duties. He is soon convinced that he made the right choice. Gwen is becoming Egypt's greatest bride yet but what happens when Gwen decides she'd rather be the only love of a slave than the fifth bride of Pharaoh?**

 **THE FIFTH BRIDE OF PHARAOH**

Prologue: The Final Plea

 _Ancient Egypt, 1806 B.C._

Arthur clutched his handkerchief with a shaky hand. He used the cloth to dab at the spot of blood at the corner of his mouth. He sucked in sharply through his teeth as pain seared across his face. A raw taste flooded his mouth and Arthur spat out a bit of blood on the floor of his grimy prison cell.

In his many years as Pharaoh's faithful servant, Arthur had experienced many of the ruler's personalities. He'd seen bratty Pharaoh, noble Pharaoh, fearless warrior Pharaoh, but never had Arthur experienced the monster who'd captured and imprisoned him.

The emperor's eyes bore a perilous mixture of fury and disbelief as his fist collided with Arthur's jaw in one swift punch. Pharaoh ordered the arrest of the servant who'd betrayed him. Of all the women in the world why did Arthur have to go for that one?

Arthur glanced around the torchlit dungeon. The fires glowed against the inky night that poured in through barred windows. He went back to dabbing his tender and busted lip until realizing that his efforts were for naught. He threw the bloodstained rag across the cell. What was the point of fixing his lip just for his neck to be severed at dawn?

Pharaoh strode into the dungeon with a retinue of henchman. The noisy prison suddenly quieted, as if falling under an enchantment. Pharaoh had not come into Arthur's field of view, but the slave boy knew every time his ruler was near. The air would still around Arthur as if the world was rearranging itself to accommodate Pharaoh. Arthur preemptively took a knee, and as suspected, Pharaoh appeared.

"Your majesty," Arthur respectfully greeted the emperor, who had vowed to claim his head.

Pharaoh snapped his fingers and a guard ran forward with a chair. Pharaoh addressed his soldiers, "leave me with the traitor."

"Yes, Pharaoh," the guards replied in unison and filed out of the prison.

Pharaoh took a seat before the bars of Arthur's prison cell. Arthur dropped from his knee to sit flat on the floor, careful to remain lower than his sovereign, as was the custom.

Arthur asked cautiously, "did you read my plea to spare Guinevere?"

"Yes, and I have denied it."

Arthur's heart sank into his stomach and tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't have to kill her. You are the all-powerful Pharaoh of Egypt. Squash any rumors of her running away with me and carry on with your life together."

"To what end?" Pharaoh shook his head. "I cannot have a wife who might be putting any man's bastards upon my throne. If I can't trust her to remain loyal to me, how can I trust her to remain loyal to Egypt? Do you have the faintest clue of the bind you have put me in?"

"I know, my lord," Arthur spoke humbly with a tone of defeat.

"I'm going to have to kill you," Pharaoh spoke without emotion, as if taking a life was as simple as deciding how to dress in the morning.

"I know, my lord."

"You have left me no choice."

"I know, my lord."

"THEN WHY?!" Pharaoh shouted in a voice that could quake heaven and earth.

Arthur's eyes lowered in shame. "You demand to know how I could betray my emperor, why I would sentence myself to death over a woman. I would tell you if I had an answer. All I know is from the moment I met her I suddenly became aware of my blood being pulled in and out of my heart, the way the moon directs the tide. I tried to catch my breath, but the more I inhaled, the more I felt consumed…"

* * *

Chapter 1: Impending Doom

 _Months ago…_

Gwen, princess of Nubia, gawked at the shadow on a sundial. She urgently informed her friend, "we must be going. It's getting late."

"I implore you, just one more vendor," cried the spirited Princess Sobek, sister of the Egyptian pharaoh.

"Just one more," Gwen agreed, not that she had much of a choice.

Sobek would have never let it rest. She towed Gwen through the sea of elated faces. This friend of Gwen's was nothing like what she'd expected of a princess of Egypt. Sobek had only been in Nubia one night when she convinced Gwen they should disguise themselves as commoners, sneak out of the palace, and attend a festival in the lower village.

The sun made its glorious descent below the horizon, bathing the joyous festival in magnificent twilight. There were magic shows, puppeteers, acrobats, and jugglers. Vendors and merchants filled the streets, as far as the eye could see. They sold food, spices, livestock, and fabrics. The scent of sweet desserts and salty meats wafted throughout the kingdom. You could practically taste the air.

Some structures in Nubia were humble. Others soared clear to the heavens, with mighty pillars, and statues of the gods. All were swarming with elated figures, drunk on beer, love, and happiness.

This festival was held to celebrate Wepet Renpet, also known as the opening of the year, marked by the Nile's annual flood. This Egyptian New Year also served as an assembly period for the Counsel of African Kings. Pharaoh Helios, a former rival of Nubia, would be in attendance this year. Nubia offered a warm welcome to Egypt, a symbol of peace between two nations.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave," Sobek questioned as she moved her body to the beat of African drums. "This festival is incredible!"

"Believe me, you will want to be gone when the Wepet Renpet bells sound. The closest boy in your vicinity is going to kiss you, whether you know him or not!"

Sobek laughed at Gwen's paranoia. "I forgot… I will fall down and die if a man kisses me. I should miss the best celebration ever because I'm at risk of a boy kissing me. Egyptian lands are at risk of war, famine, disease, and drought but the worst plague of all is a boy's kiss."

Gwen had a good laugh at herself. "When you put it that way, I sound prudish and fearful."

"You are."

"You're not even a little concerned? We have our reputations to protect."

"No one will recognize us, and bystanders will be too occupied with kisses of their own to notice with whom we are engaged."

Princess Gwen had skin of spicy cinnamon. Princess Sobek was tanned, like the golden sands of Egypt. Both girls possessed raven hair and eyes of sparkling obsidian. Their beauty earned them lusty gazes as they explored the celebration.

Gwen was surprised and a little unnerved at how differently men perceived her when they were unaware of her title. Sobek, on the other hand, soaked up the attention with the consistency of a sponge, a sign that this was not the first time she'd pulled a charade like this.

It was urgent for Gwen to leave soon. Her uncle, Myron, King of Nubia, was loaning their castle to every eligible prince of Africa. Gwen knew that she should be home entertaining; one of these royals would likely be her future husband, but Sobek was a terrible influence.

"Isn't this the most amazing thing you've ever smelled?" Gwen said as she held an exotic spice up to Sobek's nose.

"It is remarkable. What is it called?" Sobek asked with a grin.

The merchant spoke up from behind his stand, "this is a spice known as cinnamon, my lady. The one next to it is called nutmeg."

"I'll take them both," Gwen said as the enchanting festival whirled around them.

If nothing else, Sobek knew how to have fun and Gods only knew how much Gwen needed that in her life.

Gwen closed her eyes and turned her face to the moonlight, breathing in the spicy air. She enjoyed the sensation of a warm breeze as it fluttered the colorful silks of her gown. Gwen's eyes drifted open as the shopkeeper placed the bag in her hand.

"Thank you," Gwen said politely and he told her the same.

"Alright we've gone to our last stand," Gwen reminded Sobek. "It's time to leave. I'm hosting a party."

"I haven't even purchased fabrics."

"Sobek!" Gwen shouted with glee as her mischievous friend towed her throughout the celebration.

* * *

The royalty of Egypt traveled by camel and chariot, but their hapless slaves were forced to make the entire journey on foot. Pharaoh's servants were just outside of Nubia. The exhausted slaves took a much-needed respite on the side of the road, while guards doled out soup and beer. Luxuries like beef and wine were reserved for the wealthy.

Arthur aimlessly picked his food. He kept lifting a spoonful of soup and allowing it to fall back into the bowl in a series of splats. He had no appetite. All he felt was a pull like magnetism calling his soul away from this place, and the harsh iron shackles keeping his body from following his spirit.

He could envision the city ahead, alive with festivity, funny men, and beautiful women. He could taste the tanginess of the wine, the sweetness and warmth of a fresh baked pie.

The wind shifted and blew dirt into the open wounds on his feet. It stung bitterly. The leather straps of his sandals had chafed his feet bloody. Heavy manacles had scoured his wrists raw.

Despite these harsh conditions, Arthur counted his blessings. _I'm more fortunate than those who labor in the sun building the pyramids of Egypt. Builder slaves fall victim to the lash, malnutrition, treacherous falls, and the desert sun. They don't live very long. I'll be in Nubia shortly, treated to a bath, and serving the brides of Pharaoh._

* * *

The echo of persistent clanging caused Gwen to spin abruptly. She collided with a man, much fairer skinned than her. His shackled arms launched out to catch her. Once steady, her eyes trailed up to his face, which bore a half smirk of a smile. It was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

There was beer pouring from the rooftops like rain. Drunkards were gallivanting. Fistfights were springing up like daisies. The cover of night had transformed a lighthearted festival into chaos, but as Gwen gazed into the face of this peculiar slave all seemed perfect.

He removed his rough sword calloused hands from the smooth black skin of her shoulders. He bent to retrieve her sandal. She felt herself exhale as he held her ankle to slip on her shoe.

He rose with her fallen bag of spices. "My lady."

"Thank you," she spoke, nearly breathless as he passed her the bag.

"No, thank you," he insisted. His eyes traced the curves of her face as if trying to brand her image upon his mind.

"For what may I ask?"

"For being the most amazing thing I'll ever get to touch."

"You are entirely too bold, slave," her tone was reprimanding but her smile gave her away.

"Apologies, my lady."

His full glorious smile came out and Gwen could feel her stomach flipflop. Her life had been spinning out of control, but in this one perfect moment, all was calm. For the first time in her existence, she knew she was in just the right place at just the right time.

A thunderous BING, BING, BING, echoed throughout the celebration. The bells were ringing. Tradition demanded a kiss between them.

His smoothness went out the window and he rambled awkwardly, "we don't have to… I wasn't expecting…" Arthur drew in a deep breath and gathered his wits. "Sorry, I get flustered when I'm nervous."

"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath." Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I spout trivia when I'm nervous."

They chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

Arthur shook his head with amusement. _What's one kiss between strangers in the night? The awkward conversation we're carrying on has lasted longer than the kiss would have._

Gwen just stood there with a bashful smirk. _It's one kiss of my own volition before being forced into a lifetime of mandatory embraces. I doubt I'll know my future husband any better than I know this slave._

Arthur, convinced that no beautiful woman would kiss a man in shackles, politely nodded, "goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight." Her hope was snuffed out like a suddenly extinguished candle.

They had bid farewell and yet no one moved. They stood in silence, waiting for the other person to walk away. Gazing into his eyes was like falling into the stars, causing Gwen to feel weightless and disoriented.

Arthur looked deeply into her eyes, searching for signs of rejection. When he found that her desire mirrored his own he leaned forward and kissed her softly, a chaste press of his lips to hers, with an answering push of hers to his. This simple embrace was like being hit by a title wave. It bore the power of an earthquake and the heat of a volcano. They parted with a slow exhale.

Life carried on around them, but they were trapped in a different moment than the other people in the crowded festival.

Arthur was violently struck in the face with the heavy handle of a whip, a painful and abrupt end to a wonderful encounter. Gwen shrieked in horror.

"I apologize, my lady," spoke a slave driver with a patch over one eye, a sadistic tyrant known as Osiris. "These slaves are savages. He asked that we stop for a moment, so he may smell the pies, and he rewards my leniency by harassing a young woman."

"This was my fault," Gwen spoke hurriedly. Her hands were shaking and her mind was flustered. "I bumped into him. He merely caught me from falling and being trampled by drunkards… and then the bells went off. The servant was only trying to help."

Gwen made certain to pull her hood forward and cast her face in shadow when she addressed the slave driver.

She could not believe it when Arthur mouthed the words, "I'm alright."

He was the one who'd been abused and still he was comforting her. She'd never known a man who would place her needs above his own. Now the one time she met a fellow of such caliber they lived in parallel universes. When his silent words failed to wipe the concern from her face a subtle nod and wink did the trick.

"Very well," Osiris nodded. "Sorry for the inconvenience, my lady."

Osiris signaled his guards and they led the single file of slaves away.

Gwen stood mesmerized, her mouth slightly parted in a smile. She silently urged Arthur. _Look back… glance back just once so I can recall your likeness in my dreams._ And just as if he'd done the impossible and heard her silent plea, he glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

* * *

Arthur was drawn from his beautiful memory by the sound of a metal plate skidding across the floor of his prison cell. Joyous festival music faded into the tortured cries of sick and dying prisoners. Beauty and décor transformed to dreary gray walls and iron bars. Gwen's delightful scent was replaced by the foul odor of urine and rat droppings.

He stared at the food with disgust. _It's stewed rat or some other diseased rodent with a loaf of moldy bread._ Knowing the food might give him more sickness than strength, Arthur ignored his growling belly and pushed the plate aside. _Perhaps I should have eaten it, might have given me a better death than decapitation by the sword of an executioner._

The furious Pharaoh, sitting just beyond the bars growled with contempt, "what happened next?"

Arthur confessed, "I walked away on that wonderful night, completely unaware that I had started down a path from which there was no return, and the impending doom that would follow. All I knew was from the moment I kissed her half of my heart sang and the other half recognized that I would never be the same again…"

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! In response to requests I will be posting my most popular deleted stories here in this one collection. I will be writing new stories as well and they will be posted separately :^)**

 **-Embrasia**


	2. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 2

Chapter 2: The Fifth Bride of pharaoh

Gwen dreaded turning around as Sobek came out of hiding. Gwen could already see the impish grin on the unruly royal's face.

"What was that about?" Sobek could barely wait to question Gwen about the forbidden encounter.

"Nothing," Gwen spoke quietly as she continued to watch the handsome stranger shrink into the distance.

As the niece of a king, Gwen lived as little more than a pawn in a game of politics. Soon she would be wed, not for love, but for sake of Gods and country. Gwen could only hope her future husband would stir up a modicum of the passion the slave did in one twinkle of his stormy blue eyes.

Sobek giggled. "I hid from my brother's slaves to keep from being recognized, and I find you batting your eyelashes at one."

Gwen felt a sudden rush of embarrassment over her unladylike behavior. "I did no such thing. I merely showed respect for a timeless tradition."

Sobek teased, "out of all the banquets, balls, and gatherings I've never seen you look at any man the way you looked at that servant."

"He is a slave and likely a eunuch," Gwen sternly reminded her. "My fleeting glances were from pity, not passion. Men being mutilated and forced to work without wages sickens me."

Sobek pointed with a toothy grin. "That slave boy is marching to your palace. At last, I agree with you. We should be getting back."

Gwen's mind raced and her mouth went dry at the thought. _He was in chains. I assumed he was going to the auction, not my home! I was never supposed to see him again._

* * *

It seemed Qetesh, Goddess of sacred pleasures, had cast an enchantment over the love-struck kingdom of Nubia. There were lovers kissing and caressing at every turn.

Gwen felt guilt at the erotic tingle that swept through her as she made her way back to her palace. Royal ladies were supposed to be stoic and reserved... weren't they? At the very least, a proper lady should be fearful right now, but for some reason Gwen was unafraid as she weaved a staggered line through the lovefest. For the first time in ages, she felt human. Deep down she knew her brief meeting with the gorgeous slave was to blame for this. She unconsciously searched for Arthur amidst the intertwining bodies, and scolded herself promptly for doing so.

"Oh my Gods!" Sobek shrieked and quickened her pace.

Gwen laughed. "Serves you right for insisting upon staying at the celebration this late. I warned you about the drunkards, and the fights, and the debauchery."

"Did you see…"

"Yes" Gwen chuckled.

"And the…"

"Yes, I saw that too." Gwen assured the traumatized princess, "we're almost there."

No one bothered Gwen and Sobek. It was clear they didn't want to be a part of this insanity, but Gwen had to admit, if only to herself, that the presence of her fellow adolescents running wild was stimulating on a primal level. She kept picturing herself waiting in a darkened alcove for the slave boy and the sins they would commit in each other's arms.

* * *

Arthur and his slave brethren reached the bathhouse at the center of Nubia. Arthur hesitantly entered the steaming chamber. He felt shy and self-conscious in front of the female bath attendants.

His bather, a quirky young woman, assured him, "it's alright. I've seen it all."

Arthur was undressed and checked for lice, before being thoroughly bathed and groomed. The attendants left the slaves to soak. The girls would return when it was time to rub oil and eyeliner on Pharaoh's houseboys. Arthur enjoyed the steaming bath. During his travel, he was only provided a bowl of water, a washcloth, and a sliver of soap. This was no match for the desert sun. Arthur lathered his locks with soap, and rubbed bubbles all over his body.

His thoughts drifted to the lovely and peculiar girl at the festival. Tonight, he'd met a woman who showed genuine concern for him and not only that but interest too. This woman made him feel human again. He hadn't been permitted to bathe in weeks and she didn't flinch away or show disgust. _I removed my hands from her, not just out of duty, but embarrassment of the condition I was in, mortification of what Pharaoh reduced me to. I, a filthy slave, rightfully took my hands from her and rather than relief, her eyes shone with a glint of disappointment._ He laid his head back on the rim of the tub with a fleeting irrational hope that she worked in the palace that he was visiting. _What a wonderful world it would be if we served under the same roof for just a week._

* * *

Music enchanted every corner of the party. Delicious spicy aromas swam throughout the grand ballroom. Serving girls with trays of food and pitchers of wine whirled around the palace doting on Africa's elite.

The only royal not in attendance was Gwen's cousin, Elyan, Crowned Prince of Nubia. She wasn't surprised by his absence. Elyan was a battle-hardened warrior with no interest in politics.

Gwen sat at the long banquet table at the right hand of King Myron. The finest fabrics wrapped her curves like a hug, and she sparkled with expensive jewels. King Myron, brother of Gwen's departed father, was a man of great stature. A crown of gold and precious gems sat atop his shaved head.

Myron sternly whispered, "for heaven's sake, would it kill you to smile, girl?"

Gwen replied with the same melancholy stare, "would you smile if you were being sold to the highest bidder?"

His hand instinctively flinched to hit her. It wouldn't have been the first time, but several nobles were watching. The party was far too loud for their conversation to be overheard, but Myron was still reluctant to prove his niece's insolence in front of the very men he yearned to wed her to. Gwen sighed as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"Do you think I'm that stupid," Myron whispered with a cunning grin.

"Yes" Gwen smirked.

"You are trying to bait me into striking you so that you appear too strong willed and insolent to beguile your suitors. You will be married for the good of Nubia."

"And what of love? Uncle Myron, I'm your blood."

Myron rolled his eyes. "I'll shed my blood and more for the glory of Nubia."

Gwen rose from her elegant armchair at the right hand of the king. With a grit of her teeth, she walked out on the balcony to visit her pet falcon. Gwen pulled a flute from her waistband and played a melody. The notes called to the predatory bird. She slipped on a sturdy leather glove that extended to her elbow. The falcon swooped in on swift wings, shrieking as it flew. With grace and precision, it landed on her gloved arm.

As Gwen doted on the stunning creature, her mind drifted to the boy she had encountered at the festival. _Perhaps Sobek was merely teasing when she said the servant belonged to her brother. The slave's destination must have been elsewhere. I haven't seen him here._ Her chest fluttered with a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.

Gwen's skin crawled at the sensation of a man's hands upon her. She spun in his arms, not surprised to find the bane of her existence.

Gwen backed away with her bird. "Pharaoh Helios, as long as this palace is my home and you are a guest here I will thank you not to touch me."

He reluctantly pulled his hands back, amused and intrigued by the tone she had taken with him. "As you wish, fair princess. I recall a time when you were positively smitten with me."

"That was before you had four wives," Gwen dutifully reminded him.

Pharaoh Helios was a brown skin, mountain of muscles, wearing a very ornate kilt. His limbs and neck were adorned with shining gold accents. The most extravagant part of his wardrobe was his striped nemes headdress. It had two large flaps, which hung down behind the ears and in front of both shoulders. This cloth was held fast by a band of solid gold, the fierce head of a cobra jutting off the front of it.

Gwen had never been so forceful with a man, especially one of his rank, but it seemed every time Pharaoh was in her presence he would find a way to grope her or rub against her. It seemed he expected to be able to snap his fingers and watch her drape herself across his lap.

The hawk shrieked and caught Pharaoh's attention. "My word, is that a genuine African attack bird? They are next to impossible to come by."

Gwen assured him with a pleasant smile, "Sasha was given to me by my father. Unless you yearn to know what she's capable of you should take your hand off of me."

Pharaoh removed his palm from her posterior. He thought he'd be able to distract her with talk of predatory birds and loosen her up with flattery but it seemed no amount of boasting about his riches, his power, or even the size of his… weapon was going to woo this stubborn princess of Nubia. She would have to be broken. The only woman who had ever denied him became his greatest obsession.

Pharaoh bid her farewell and rejoined King Myron and other men of power. They discussed politics, war, and territories.

Gwen made her escape to the other side of the party. She stood next to Sobek, who was like the sister Gwen always wished she had. Sobek nabbed two goblets of wine from a circling servant.

She passed one to Gwen and whispered, "to your left."

Gwen lowered the wine chalice from her lips and gazed across the floor. There stood Arthur doting on a bride of Pharaoh. Gwen ordered her eyes to look away but they betrayed her, greedily drinking up the vision of him. His homespun breeches hung dangerously low on his hips. His twinkle blue eyes captivated her, and those lips… my Gods those lips that were full and pouty for a man and possessed the soft pink of a spring bud.

Gwen realized that Osiris must have taken the slaves to the city bathhouse first, and that's what took them so long to arrive. In the enchanting light of the ballroom Arthur's skin glowed milky white. He was definitely from some foreign land, most likely taken as a child like so many others.

All of the color drained from Arthur's face as he locked eyes with Gwen. His palms grew moist and his heart pounded against his ribcage. _She is dressed in formal attire, a high ranking noble, likely a princess! This is not what I had in mind when I wished for her to have a position here! I'll be lucky if I'm not lashed for my earlier actions!_

Sobek smirked, as she witnessed the awkward horrified stare between them. "Arthur is a magnificent specimen. Isn't he?"

"What… I um… I hadn't noticed," Gwen stammered.

Sobek gave her a disbelieving look. "He can't stop gazing at you."

"Well I wish he would stop," Gwen said, a little embarrassed.

Sobek wasn't a simpleton. She could tell her friend was captivated by the slave boy and he was equally smitten with her. "You are sacrificing everything for Myron and Nubia."

Gwen gave the respectable political response, "it is my duty and an honor."

"It's unfair," Sobek protested. "How many pieces of yourself will you allow Emperor Myron to rip from you? Do you want the only man you share your company with to be the arrogant pig Myron barters you to? If this slave fascinates you then talk to him."

"Sobek!" Gwen whisper/yelled.

Sobek, as usual, was out of line but her words stung with undeniable truth.

Gwen quietly whispered before making an exit, "I think it would be best if I avoid this Arthur for the remainder of your stay."

Gwen fled like the room was on fire. She was charging back to her chamber when trumpets sounded at the banquet. This signified a major announcement was to be made. King Myron beckoned Gwen, who dutifully hastened to his side.

Scattered conversations filtered to a hush as King Myron stood before the crowd to make his speech. "After much consideration, I have chosen a match for my niece, Gwen, Princess of Nubia. I am elated to inform you she will secure our alliance with Egypt by becoming the fifth bride of Pharaoh Helios."

Gwen's jaw dropped. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. He'd knocked the wind out of her.

"Gwen," Myron whispered sternly. "Clap. You're embarrassing me."

Gwen couldn't breathe let alone clap. When at last she caught her breath, she willed her petrified arms to move in feeble applause. Myron continued talking about an alliance between the kingdoms as well as disputed lands and other things, but Gwen couldn't hear a word of it. She watched his lips move but it was as if they made no sound. She was in a trance. The only words repeating in her disbelieving mind:

"Betrothal…"

"Betrothal…"

"Betrothal…"

At last Myron finished the wedding announcements and the crowd congregated over wine and finger foods with subtle music playing in the background.

"One moment please," Gwen said.

"Of course," Myron released her without complaint.

Gwen fled her uncle's presence, unable to believe what was happening. The sale was complete. There was no turning back. She had been bartered to an emperor with a collection of women. Sobek, equally horrified, thought about going after Gwen but knew it would make matters worse.

Gwen stormed in Pharaoh's direction. She weaved through the party on a mission. It was inappropriate, even deadly, to approach an emperor without first being summoned or announced. At the moment Gwen didn't give a damn about formalities and court etiquette.

Egyptian guards drew weapons, ready to strike her down. Nubian guards took up arms to defend their princess. A union forged in the name of peace, now teetered on the brink of war and bloodshed…


	3. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 3

Chapter 3: A Snake in the Shadows

Warriors from opposing countries faced off at a crowded banquet. Candlelight glinted off a hundred raised swords as they awaited a signal to slice each other to ribbons.

"It's alright," Pharaoh called off his henchmen.

His guards sheathed their swords, and parted way. The Nubian guards followed suit. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. She yearned not for war and carnage, but for a peaceful resolution to her forced betrothal.

"Princess Gwen." Pharaoh smiled as she stood before him, undaunted.

"May I have a word, my lord?"

"Absolutely"

Gwen whispered to her regal betrothed, "my father married for love and chose a peasant. I only possess half royal blood. Surely a ruler of your stature…"

"I know exactly what you are and what you are not. Myron gave a full disclosure of your lineage," Pharaoh interrupted.

"I feel duty bound to inform your grace that I have been in the company of several princesses who are seeking such a union."

"All the more reason you should be grateful."

"With all due respect, my place is here, but Princess Imani fancies you, Princess Asha is completely besotted, and Princess Zoya…"

Pharaoh silenced her. "There is nothing you can say to dissuade me. You will be a princess of Egypt and that is final. Now choose an Egyptian servant and get acquainted."

"I'm not allowed to bring my own?" she asked with tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving everything and everyone she knew behind.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to allow Myron to install one of his spies in my court?" Pharaoh clapped his hands twice.

There was a sudden clatter of footsteps. The Egyptian servants gathered and fell into a staunch formation, like an army.

Gwen refused to live under the magnifying glass of one of Pharaoh's spies. "I will choose none."

"Have it your way."

Pharaoh was about to choose one at random until a breathtaking woman walked forward. It was Ruptah, queen of the western territories, and older sister of Sobek and Pharaoh. Queen Ruptah was the only one capable of silencing Pharaoh, the only one he truly listened to.

Ruptah shook her head at him. "A harem boy is more than just a slave; he serves as a constant companion to your bride. Put thought into whom you choose."

"Perhaps you should choose," Pharaoh suggested.

Ruptah carefully considered each one. She pointed at the ivory face that stood out in a sea of tan skinned slaves. "I am familiar with that one. He is kind and loyal."

"Arthur," Pharaoh called with a snap of his fingers. "Become acquainted with your charge."

Gwen fled the celebration, her vision blurred by streaming tears. She felt as insignificant as a grain of sand being carried by the breeze. She detested her power-hungry uncle and his lecherous nobles. She was not going to miss the unwanted advances of those arrogant pigs who felt they should own the world. However, a marriage to Pharaoh wouldn't be any better; he was the worst of them all.

Gwen paced the floor of her elaborate chamber struggling to understand how so much could go wrong in a single moment. She felt relief at the sound of a knock on the door. She flung it open in hope of finding her friend, but Sobek was not the one at the threshold.

"I will understand if I am the last person you wish to see right now," Queen Ruptah assured her.

"Not at all. Please come in." Gwen fought back tears and offered her guest a seat.

Gwen wasn't shocked that Sobek would run to her big sister. Queen Ruptah was the one with poise and wisdom. Egypt lost its greatest treasure when Ruptah was sent west to marry a king.

It would have been customary to entertain a royal visitor on a lounge, with servants fawning over them the entire time, but Gwen was too tired to stand on ceremony, and too devastated to care what anyone thought of her. Gwen plopped down on the bed and Ruptah followed suit.

Queen Ruptah removed a necklace with a large diamond pendant, and placed it in Gwen's palm.

"I couldn't." Gwen tried to give it back.

Ruptah refused to take it. "I insist. On the night of my engagement I felt much like you do. I was given this necklace by my mother, not for its value, but for its strength."

Gwen appeared confused. "I don't understand, your majesty."

"A diamond is the most beautiful and resilient thing on earth," Queen Ruptah explained, "but much like women, the diamond is often underestimated. People are too distracted by its beauty to notice it's strength. Intense pressure and heat will destroy most things, but you are a diamond, Gwen. Pressure only makes you that much stronger. Heat makes you shine that much brighter."

"I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Sobek will be there, and I promise to stay in Egypt for as long as you need me."

"Am I to say goodbye to happiness forever?"

"Some people were born to be happy, and others were born to be great. Marry my brother and bring out the good man that is buried inside of him. Bless these lands with peace and prosperity. Be a diamond."

Gwen smiled through her tears. "Thank you, your majesty."

Queen Ruptah hugged her tight and tucked her into bed. For the briefest of moments Gwen remembered what it felt like to have a mom. Ruptah let herself out, while Gwen fought to focus on the duty of this marriage rather than the man. She was suffocating, drowning in an ocean of heavy feelings when a second knock snatched her to the surface.

Gwen flung open the double doors. It was Arthur. She shrieked and slammed the doors shut. _How could I have been so rude?!_ She berated herself, drew in a calming breath, and then cracked just one of the doors. Surprisingly, Arthur wasn't offended by her reaction, just amused. He was smiling his amazing smile and Gwen found it hard to keep her wits about her.

She had to look away from Arthur as she told Osiris, "I wish not for an Egyptian slave."

"I'll have to inform Pharaoh," Osiris sternly warned her.

"As you wish," she spoke to the floor. "Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Very well." Osiris ordered the armed guards who'd escorted them, "string Arthur up. Twenty lashes should suffice."

Arthur fought against the brutes as they drug him away, soon to rip his flesh open with a whip. It wasn't fair, but slaves were often blamed and punished for things that weren't their fault.

Gwen screamed, "what are you doing?!"

"Seeing the slave punished, my lady," Osiris answered. "He's obviously offended you in some manner."

"No, no he hasn't," Gwen swore. "I was just afraid of losing everything I know."

Arthur breathed an enormous sigh of relief as Gwen opened the door further and snatched him in.

"Good evening, my lady." Osiris bowed slightly.

She politely nodded and closed the door, encasing herself and the slave in an awkward silence that seemed to span an eternity. He took two steps forward to lessen the distance between them. She took two steps back, restoring the gap.

Arthur took the initiative to speak first, "if you don't want me, you are welcome to choose another. I was out of line when I addressed you in the lower village. I knew not of your station."

This was the most awkward moment of Gwen's life, but after nearly getting him flogged she knew he deserved an explanation. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm just overwhelmed."

Arthur nodded understandably. "This betrothal came as a surprise."

"To say the least." Gwen laughed, despite the tears in her eyes.

"I can see why you would believe I am little more than a spy for Pharaoh, but it is you I serve above all others. It's the oath we take as harem boys, to never betray a lady's secrets," Arthur assured her while taking a few more steps forward, happy that she took steps forward too.

He reached out to her. She placed her trembling hands in his waiting palms. A sudden jolt of electricity surged through them at the feel of each other's warmth, and the air between them sizzled.

He looked away in shame. "I know I made a mess of things, but is it possible for us to start over?"

"Don't apologize for the way we met. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Her honesty ceased his breath. His heart swelled to twice its size. His chest could barely contain it. Out of loyalty to Egypt, Arthur willed himself to release her hands. Gwen's eyes darkened with disappointment.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur sweetly enquired.

Gwen was shocked. She hadn't been asked what she wanted since her parents were alive.

She remained dumbfounded for so long that Arthur repeated the question, "is there something you would prefer to do other than stand here, my lady?"

"Something we can't," she sighed, defeated.

"What makes you certain of that? We can do whatever you desire."

Gwen answered in a melancholy tone, "I wish I could go out with you. I want to see my city before I am forced to leave it, but I've become Pharaoh's political hostage. Would he even allow it?"

"You should probably grab your shawl. It's starting to cool off."

Her eyes brightened with glee. "It isn't against the rules?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "Pharaoh demanded that we get acquainted. He never specified where."

"I want to see the Ruins."

Arthur was stunned by Gwen's choice of destination. Of all the places in the world, why would she choose the Ruins?

"Isn't that place cursed?"

"According to legend," Gwen smirked. "We don't have to go if you're not up to it."

He grinned with intrigue as his curious nature got the best of him. "After you, my lady."

Gwen and Arthur embarked on a legendary night, unaware that the worst kind of person had witnessed a kiss between the princess and the slave. A malicious serpent lurked in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike…

* * *

Gwen stood firmly on a chariot that was trimmed in solid gold. Arthur boarded behind her. A cool wind blew in their direction and she nuzzled against him for warmth. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in, allowing her sweet jasmine scent to envelope him.

Gwen couldn't believe he was passing her the reins. She enquired with excitement, "are you sure about this?"

"You said you wanted to learn," he reminded her, with a charming grin.

Men had promised Gwen many things, but they never kept their word. Suitors would pledge to cut their mother's heads off if they believed it would land them a girl with a hefty dowry. Arthur was different. He honored his promises.

One of his hands gripped a rail to anchor them. His other hand wrapped around her waist. Gooseflesh rose on her skin and her heart skipped a beat. It was difficult to convince herself that his embrace wasn't intimate, that it was merely for sake of her safety.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. They looked in each other's eyes for a warm tender moment, before he helped her snap the reins. The horses took off like bolts of powerful lightening. The chariot raced down the deserted roads, opposite the festival.

Gwen's braids whipped wildly in the breeze. Arthur smiled with delight at her squeals of joy. He reached down to help her steer. His hands felt like warm cocoons around hers, as the horses galloped through the city.

Gwen and Arthur could see the Ruins coming into view. They were breathtaking, even at this time of night. Toppled pillars lay covered in a soft blanket of moss and vines. Crumbling monuments and temples sprawled about a lush green landscape. Vines grew up the walls of an ancient castle, weaving in and out of its stone windows. The pleasant scent of flowers wafted in the air. Enchanting fireflies lit up the night, as they floated around the ancient Ruins.

The horses slowed to a trot as they came closer. Arthur and Gwen rolled to a stop as they reached their destination. He helped her down from the chariot. Still under the intrinsic high of their chariot ride, Gwen felt an urge she hadn't since childhood.

She picked up her skirts and ran ecstatically through the labyrinth of towering trees and ruined buildings. Arthur chased her lovely fleeing form, like two nymphs in the garden of paradise. Her shoes slipped from her feet and she left them abandoned; they'd been killing her feet all night, another thing in her life putting restrictions on her and she yearned to be free in this moment, free with him.

He ceased and looked around after losing sight of her. A firefly illuminated her smiling face as she peeked around a tree. Gwen beckoned him before running off again. He laughed and pursued her until she was his captive. She stood wrapped in Arthur's arms, her bosom heaving from their joyful frolic.

A tingle swept through him and his gaze lingered for an inappropriate length of time. He could not deny that her sheer presence stirred all of his senses. She could find neither the will nor the want to push him away. He was a penniless commoner and she was betrothed to another, still the yearning was no less. He yearned to kiss her so badly but he could never have a girl like this. Gwen was forbidden fruit.

She whispered in the darkness, "go ahead. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." With heavy sadness, he let her go.

Her heart sank. "It's different when you know who I am."

"It's different when I know what you are. To truly know who you are would take a lifetime, one I am most willing to devote, as your humble servant." He bent low to kiss her knuckles.

Gwen caressed his cheek. "For all our hardships the fates have given us this beautiful night and I am grateful for even that."

His downtrodden expression lifted with the warmth of her touch. "I am grateful if only to serve you, to be calmed by the serenity of your voice, counseled by your wisdom, and gaze upon your beauty."

Her heart pounded as she stood before him speechless. No man had ever talked to her this way. It felt incredible to have a man look at her as more than a breeder of sons or a provider of dowered lands.

Arthur and Gwen explored the Ruins in comfortable silence until they found a place that spoke to them. It wasn't the biggest structure, nor was it the most beautiful, but it beguiled them to enter.

They crossed the threshold. Only the walls and fireplace remained. The floor had become a bed of grass and the ceiling was no more. They started a cozy little fire in the hearth, and lied together on a blanket. Gwen's head rested upon the cradle of his shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her. They gazed up at the heavens counting stars and admiring the constellations.

Gwen couldn't help but ask, "when I bumped into you, the slave driver said you had asked to smell the pies, not eat them, but smell them, why?"

"I would rather not say," Arthur shook his head with an awkward smile. "You'll think I'm pathetic."

"I will not judge you. I promise."

They rolled onto their sides to face one another.

Arthur confessed, "I had a family once. Each year my memories of them grow fuzzier. Many philosophers are beginning to say that scent is the closest sense to memory. When I smell a fresh baked pie I recall having an older brother who doted on me. He worked hard but was never too busy to take me fishing or carve a toy for me. I remember my father's hearty laughter, and how I was his greatest joy in life. Just a whiff of a pie helps me recall the kindness in my mother's eyes. I can hear her angelic voice singing me awake in the morning and putting me to sleep at night. I remember that if only for a brief time I mattered to someone. Please tell me of your family, your majesty."

"My mother was no royal, just a village medicine woman, who captured the heart of a king. The nobles had assured my father that he would find a respectable wife, and that women were lined up across the continent seeking his proposal. The king had attempted courtships with noblewomen and even a few princesses. It never amounted to a thing, despite the fact that he and these women had many things in common. For my father, there was nothing more boring than perfect."

Arthur was confused. "Wouldn't a king yearn for a queen he had everything in common with?"

"Gods no," Gwen chuckled as the fire sent dancing shadows over her face. "That is pleasing at first but…"

"At some point you grow tired of courting yourself," Arthur concluded. "It's not a relationship that goes the distance."

"My father asked the council how can you grow as a king or even a man if the woman you wed holds conversations about things you already know and politics you already agree with?"

Arthur nodded. "Your father was a brilliant king. Had he married a mold of himself there would have been no check and balance, no contrast."

"Precisely," Gwen said. "He didn't need a woman who saw eye to eye with him on everything. He needed a woman who could aide him in seeing from an entirely different perspective. Mother helped him see through the eyes of the people he ruled. My parents fought from time to time but together they grew, as did our kingdom. They started out a king and a commoner from two completely different worlds. Mother was humble. Father was prideful. Mother preferred small gatherings with family and friends. Father preferred hosting the most extravagant parties in the realm. When they first married, they didn't agree on most politics; and that system of balance gave Nubia its most prosperous reign in history."

"The queen was his polar opposite and yet his perfect match," Arthur stated thoughtfully. "It makes sense actually."

A tense silence fell over them as the firewood crackled and popped.

Gwen addressed the elephant in the room, "there is obviously something between us. We can stand on ceremony and pretend it doesn't exist, but that won't change the truth. What are we supposed to do?"

"Remember that our duties are more important than our feelings," he sighed, "and try not to love each other."

* * *

Arthur could not bring himself to say goodbye on the morning following the best night of his life. The words pained him too deeply. As breaking dawn sent dancing shimmers over her beautiful face, Arthur made a stealthy exit from her chamber.

Gwen awakened an hour later, pained by his absence. She understood why he couldn't say goodbye, but that realization made her miss him no less. She draped her soft feminine curves in a silk robe that left little to the imagination. Gwen sauntered across her chamber. She stood upon her balcony gazing down at the kingdom of Nubia. People were already flooding the streets in droves to begin the next day of festival.

Pharaoh had not been able to travel with his builders, so the house slaves had to take their place for the moment. Arthur and the others were instructed to build a shrine at the festival to honor Pharaoh… as if the Emperor of Egypt didn't already have enough monuments, temples, and statues. Gwen had never met anyone so in love with his own image. This shrine would take days to complete and Arthur was already dreading it.

This tribute to Pharaoh was a depressing reminder that Gwen would soon be married to a lecherous tyrant. To make matters worse, the only man alive who valued her would be doing construction under hazardous conditions for the next three days. She would worry every moment until he returned.

Gwen looked up at the sound of a ruckus in the hall. Sobek shoved past protesting chambermaids. She burst into Gwen's room unannounced.

"There was an accident," Sobek heaved, completely out breath.

"Who?!" Gwen shouted impatiently.

Sobek put her head down and tears filled her eyes.

Gwen's mind raced. _If it was a family member, the nobles would be informing me. If it was a Nubian servant my maids would be delivering the tragic news. Sobek is here. It must be someone from Egyptian court, someone personal to me._

Gwen shook the princess by the shoulders and demanded, "is your brother unwell?! Tell me of my betrothed! Is it serious?!" Gwen had not been jumping for joy to marry Pharaoh, but she would never wish harm on him. If only for Sobek's sake, Gwen hoped for the best. "Is my betrothed unwell?"

"It's Arthur"

Sobek's admission stole the breath from the Nubian princess. Gwen felt dizzy and nauseous at the thought of tragedy befalling him. Gwen's legs felt weak, and she lowered to the floor, for fear that they may not support her. Sobek knelt beside her, wishing she could do anything to soften the blow.

At last Gwen willed her petrified vocal chords to produce sound; she spoke in little more than a whisper, "how bad is it?"

Sobek shook her head and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry."


	4. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 4

Chapter 4: The One I'm Trying Not to Love

Gwen could hear bartering and bickering as she marched to the assembly chamber. The Council of African Kings was inside discussing politics, territories, and trade. It was not protocol to interrupt such a meeting, but a man's life was swinging in the balance, and she had not the time to waste.

"Step aside please," Gwen instructed the armed guards that blocked her path.

"My lady, the council…"

"I am Crowned Princess of Nubia and you will step aside NOW!"

The guards opened the chamber doors and parted way in a formal coordinated motion. There were scrolls of papyrus and maps spread over an ebony table as the kings continued to debate. Gwen's cousin, Elyan, excused himself from the table. Pharaoh followed suit. Neither of them knew who she needed to talk to, but they could tell it was of dire importance.

Gwen addressed them respectfully, "your majesties."

Prince Elyan huffed impatiently, "I'm in the middle of a meeting. Speak, I haven't got all day."

"It's my betrothed I must speak with," Gwen explained.

Elyan nodded understandably, "Good day, Cousin."

"Good day," Gwen called after Elyan as he returned to the table of arguing royalty.

Pharaoh smiled and whispered, "I've been surrounded by grumbling men all day. Your beauty is a much appreciated escape."

"Thank you, my lord," she modestly replied.

"But you didn't interrupt a council meeting for sake of gracing me with your presence. How may I be of service to my princess?"

Gwen's insides cringed and her skin crawled at the words _my princess_. Pharaoh was gorgeous. There was no wonder why she once fancied him, but his custom of treating women like territories to be seized was not an attractive trait.

Gwen explained, "my physician, Ewan, informed me that he was denied permission to treat an injured man."

"That is correct," Pharaoh spoke without care. "My kingdom would decay to ruin if I paid a shaman every time a thoughtless slave fell from a construction site. Even if Arthur receives treatment, he is unlikely to survive."

"But you admit there is a chance of survival. Allow me to pay for his care. All I need from you is to grant the surgeon your consent."

"If Arthur survives with irreparable damage he'll be a cripple and a burden. I would sooner kill him myself."

This sort of callousness regarding the lives of lower ranking people was not uncommon among royals, but it never sat well with Gwen. "Is a man of flesh, blood, and spirit of no greater importance than a shattered vase, to be swept up and thrown away?"

Pharaoh was teetering on the edge of irritation now. "It's just one slave."

Her face twisted in a glare of repulsion. "How can you care so little?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Gwen had no logical explanation for caring about the plight of a boy she barely knew. She searched for an answer, but found none. "Pharaoh, I implore you…"

"You implore me?" His face split in a cunning grin. "I like the sound of that, much different from the tone you possessed at the banquet last night. I'll give permission for your surgeon to touch my property under one condition."

"Name your terms."

"Prove that you will be an obedient wife. Kneel before me and kiss the hem of my robes."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you being serious, my lord? We're in a chamber full of kings. You know the message that would send."

Pharaoh nodded his head in the direction of the quarreling kings. "No one is paying attention to us. Do you want Arthur to die?"

"No," Gwen shook her head, "but you know I cannot kneel."

"Alright, we'll allow his suffering and death to serve as a precautionary tale for the others. Good day, my lady."

Gwen caught Pharaoh's arm as he turned to leave. "I'll do it."

Tears filled her eyes as she began to lower herself literally and figuratively. She would endure this degradation if it meant that a life would be spared. The feeling of cold sharp steel at her throat stopped Gwen before her knee could touch the ground.

"If you kneel I'll strike you down," Prince Elyan growled between clinched teeth, as he held his sword to Gwen's throat. "You are a symbol of our kingdom and Nubia bows to no man!"

Silence fell over the negotiations as every ruler in the chamber turned to stare.

Gwen pleaded her case with tears streaming, "I'm trying to save a man's life! I implore you to walk away, Cousin."

"And I implore you not to force me to take your head." Elyan sheathed his sword and yanked Gwen to her full height. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Cousin, but your heart is too big."

"At least I have one, you monster." She snatched her arm from his grasp and fled the chamber, nearly blinded by her tears. _I have failed to save the only man I matter to._

She traveled to the servants' quarters to care for Arthur. He was delirious with pain, and sweat beaded on his forehead. There were bowl sized bruises all over his body from blood pooling under his skin. Gwen wept as she sat at his bedside, dabbing his face with a cool cloth.

She felt guilt and shame that the thought of losing Arthur had pained her greater than the thought of losing her betrothed. _Has my treachery and disobedience brought grave misfortune upon Arthur? Have the Gods invoked their wrath upon us? I yearn to be a humble and pious wife but how can I marry a man, even a pharaoh, who will humiliate his betrothed and allow a boy to suffer for sake of proving a point?_

Gwen jumped as she heard a knock on the window shutter. She wiped her tears and went to find out whom. It was the village doctor, Ewan.

"You can't be here," Gwen warned. "Pharaoh has forbidden you to touch him."

"I have three witnesses who will swear that I never entered the room," Ewan spoke through the window.

"Then why have you come?"

"Because Pharaoh forbid every physician, nurse, and shaman to treat this slave but you are none of those things, my lady," Ewan explained. "That slave will be gone within the hour if you do not do exactly as I say. You are going to set his broken bones and perform surgery."

"No! Arthur will die if I cut him!"

"He will die if you do not. You've been watching me for years."

Gwen shook her head with a distraught look. "I have also watched the sky. That does not mean I can fly or make it rain."

Ewan shoved a bag full of tools and medicine through the window and urged her to calm down, "if you have no faith in yourself then have a little in me. This boy is going to live because I am just that good. I am the best at what I do."

Gwen laughed through her tears and shook her head at him. "All brains and no modesty."

Ewan grinned. "I'm handsome too. Now go to the wash bowl and make your hands very clean."

"They'll just get back dirty with blood. Other surgeons call handwashing a silly superstition."

"Other surgeons are idiots. Your mother was the best healer I've ever laid eyes on and she was adamant about handwashing."

Gwen started scrubbing away while Ewan continued to instruct her, "now soak two strips of cloth in the tallest bottle of medicine and plug each of his nostrils. This will make him fall into a deep sleep."

* * *

Days passed before Arthur began to stir. He awakened to an agony so intense that tears sprang to his eyes. In a single moment of consciousness he had experienced every type of pain there was. There were shooting pains in his legs, stabbing pains in his shoulder, cramping pains across his torso, and throbbing pain in his head.

Starlight streamed through open shutters as a gurgle of agony escaped him. This alerted the blurry figure, who was walking around the room. Her image gradually came into focus as she approached his bedside. Arthur gasped when he saw the princess of Egypt fetching fresh bandages, like a common maid.

All but his eyes and one of his arms was bound by splints and dressings. He crowed in a raspy voice, "Princess Sobek… you shouldn't be…" He released a sore groan as she pulled him forward and propped a pillow behind his back.

Sobek held a spoonful of herbs in front of his mouth. "This is for the pain."

He swallowed the spicy combination and chased it with a goblet of fruit nectar. "Thank you, my lady."

"Princess Gwen and I are the only people who will not be killed for entering this chamber," Sobek explained. "Gwen was up for the past few nights with you, so I promised to look after you while she rested."

Despite the intense aching, Arthur couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curving in a small smile, "her majesty looked in on me?"

"Gwen did much more. She saved your life," Sobek admitted with an amused grin.

Arthur was taken aback. "I don't understand, your majesty."

"You're lucky to be alive. You're going to be in the service of one remarkable princess." The devilish grin remained on Sobek. "You have no idea the risks she took for you. Must have been a spectacular kiss."

Arthur was mortified. "I… I didn't know…"

"Relax, your secret is safe with me." Sobek teased as she redressed one of his numerous bandages, "my dear Arthur you look like a mummy."

"I nearly became one." His chest hurt as they chuckled at his misfortune.

Sobek prepared to leave. "Gwen will want to know you're awake. I'll send her your way."

He shook his bandaged head and pleaded, "I beg your majesty to allow Princess Gwen and yourself to rest. I am unworthy of all you have bestowed upon me, and I am forever in your debt."

Sobek took a moment to consider his request. "Are you well enough to write?"

He nodded and she rummaged through a cluttered drawer.

She walked over with an inkwell and a piece of parchment. "Send Gwen a note to dowse her concerns."

"Of course, your majesty." Arthur extended the arm that wasn't in a sling, and obediently accepted the writing utensils.

He could already feel a sense of euphoria sweeping over him, thanks to the opium based pain remedy. There was a narrow window of time to construct his letter before he became too loopy to function. With this understanding, Arthur dipped his quill in ink and got right to it.

* * *

By week's end Gwen became a reluctant member of a caravan bound for Egypt. She swayed to and fro as she rode in a royal carriage, suspended between two camels. She opened the curtains of her mobile chamber. Sunlight and fresh air flooded in, causing her pet kitten to yawn and stretch out of his nap. Gwen gave the kitten what was left of her lunch and glanced out the window. Two lines of shackled slaves marched beneath a harsh desert sun.

Arthur's injuries prevented him from marching with the others. Gwen was grateful that he was able to ride in the carriage with her. His powerful pain remedies caused him to sleep the majority of the time, but it was still a joy to have him near and hear him breathing. It was a pleasure to see a bit of life return to him with each passing day. He was already down to half the number of bandages. Many of his bruises were yellow and fading.

Gwen gingerly swept the hair from his face as he slept. She closed the curtains to give herself privacy, before retrieving the letter Arthur had written to her. A candle clock on an interior wall of her carriage provided just enough light for her eyes to devour his words.

 _The One I'm Trying Not to Love_

 _The one I'm trying not to love steals my breath with the caress of her fingertips. Her voice renders me senseless and her gaze makes my heart race like the hooves of a galloping horse. The one I'm trying not to love has an essence that pulls my universe into balance and all becomes right with the world. When I look into her eyes my thoughts flow with a sense of harmony, peace sweeps over my soul, and I find myself wondering if I've gone to heaven. The one I'm trying not to love looks upon me as if I am the most beautiful creation she's ever been blessed by the heavens to watch and I see her the very same way. She is the beacon of light in my darkest hour my hope and inspiration. She is my hero. The one I'm trying not to love has a smile that turns the worst of days to the best of days. Her laugh awakens my soul and breathes life into my being. She is more than my friend and the object of my affection. She is my Angel. The one I'm trying not to love kisses me in a way that makes time stand still. Nothing else matters or even exists when our lips meet. Two hearts forever linked. She possesses me mind, body, and spirit. She is my everything._

Gwen must have read his letter at least fifteen times and still yearned to read it again, but she knew she must destroy it for his protection. She gazed upon it once more, and with a heavy heart, she passed the note over the candle flame. She dropped the burning letter on a metal tray and watched as it charred and burned to a cinder. She swept the ashes out of the carriage window. That's when she heard the slaves speaking in a secretive tone.

Gwen had never been one to spy, but the sound of Arthur's name floating on muffled whispers captured her attention. She listened harder. Her hands shot to her mouth in shock. _Arthur didn't fall! He was pushed! Someone is trying to kill him!_

 **Author's note: This collection features previously published stories so I really wasn't expecting to receive any feedback on them. I truly appreciate all the support on this project and I hope you enjoy the stories. If _The_ _F_ _ifth Bride of Pharaoh_ seems long this time around please don't blame me. Blame the readers who demanded that I turn it into a full length story lol. With that said I will try not to stray too far from the original version, but rather add more adventures and of course more Arthur & Gwen. Thanks for reading :^)**

 **-Embrasia**


	5. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 5

Chapter 5: The Golden Sands of Egypt

Against all odds, Arthur made a full recovery. He found himself, again, being summoned for answers he just didn't have.

Serving girls cooled Pharaoh by waiving enormous fans, as he sat upon his mighty throne questioning Arthur, "I gave no one permission to damage my property. I've heard whispers that you were pushed. I demand to know by whom, and why?"

Arthur swallowed hard. "Apologies, my lord, but I do not recall the one who nearly ended my life, or what I'd done to displease them."

Pharaoh pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne. "Is there anything you remember, prior to making a crater in the earth with your body?! Anything at all?!"

"Nothing of consequence, your majesty."

"I'll be the judge of what is consequential."

"Just the scent of mangos. This strange detail stuck out in my mind, but provided no real answers."

The slaves who'd witnessed the attempted murder of Arthur were too terrified to come forward, a sign that it was a person of high social rank. Why would anyone of nobility bother to assassinate a slave? Their motives were inconceivable. For obvious reasons, Pharaoh needed to know the motives of those he surrounded himself with. Pharaoh released Arthur with a wave of his hand. This conversation was over but the investigation was only just beginning.

* * *

Arthur returned to work in the palace of his sovereign. The soaring pillars and graceful chambers of alabaster stone had never looked more exquisite. The burning incense, rich with fragrance, had never smelled so sweet and enchanting. Arthur had cheated death and he was seeing life through different eyes.

He glanced up from the chore he was performing. He noticed that Gwen was deep in thought. He carried on preparing a soothing bath for her, in hope that she would relax and share her thoughts.

Princess Gwen bent low to lift her kitten into her arms, gently stroking the creature's fur as it purred in gratitude. Egypt had proven fond of cats; in fact, they looked upon the animals with a divinity. Gwen was grateful for this. Her cat Ra, named in honor of the sun god, was the only member of her household she'd been allowed to bring.

Ewan came to attend a school for healers and expand his medical knowledge, but he wasn't allowed anywhere near her.

Gwen often missed her home. It was greener and quite a bit lovelier than the desert lands of Egypt. The Nile River branched through Egypt like the veins of one's body pumping life into this world of never ending golden sands.

Gwen set her kitten down on the floor of her palace chamber and walked out on her balcony. She stood with her forearms resting on the cool stone banister, catching a shiver from the chilly desert night.

A myriad of gleaming stars stretched overhead with no remnants of a moon. The mighty Pyramids of Giza and the Great Sphinx, with its lion-like body and human head, stretched out before her as she imagined life with her husband to be.

Physically Emperor Helios was striking but Gwen knew little of his heart. He claimed to love her as he did all his brides, but if he knew her darkest secret would he still be making such passionate claims or would he have her executed?

In her three months in Egypt, Pharaoh had spoken with her only twice just to see how her training was progressing. All of Pharaoh's brides had to be trained for many moons before he would go forward with the wedding. Gwen's trainer was Arthur. He'd been wonderful to her and assured her during times when she doubted herself the most that she would be the greatest bride yet.

At the sound of a small hand bell Gwen turned to find Arthur was finished filling the enormous marble tub. It was built into the floor, and the surface of the water was covered in flower petals.

"Thank you." She smiled pleasantly at him as she made her way back into the chamber.

Arthur dutifully unwrapped Gwen's beaded loincloth, her only article of clothing. The rest of her body was merely covered in shimmering gold paint with decorative black lines. Pharaoh Helios liked to keep his brides as naked as possible, but the only men allowed to touch them were harem boys like Arthur: hapless eunuchs who'd been butchered as defenseless children.

Arthur removed her heavy gold armbands and the dazzling headband, which sat atop her raven hair. Gwen tied her beaded hair on top of her head as she slipped into the warm sweet smelling bath. She was careful not to wet the hundreds of meticulously woven braids that Arthur had spent all day doing.

Arthur smiled thoughtfully at her consideration. _The one good thing about being a eunuch is how much time I get to spend with Gwen. We've become close, but I can tell she is hiding something from me. She's afraid and I don't know why._

Arthur began to clean away her heavy black eyeliner, and sponge the golden paint from her breasts, arms, and belly. She closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing him to work his magic. It felt amazing as always, but tears streamed from the creases of her shut eyes.

"Am I being too rough, Princess," Arthur asked with concern.

"No," she wept as the residual eye makeup stung her obsidian eyes.

"Please tell me what you are afraid of," Arthur implored as he continued to bathe her. "I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"No one can help me." She shut down like a steel trap.

Arthur sighed deeply and finished her bath. He toweled her off and tucked her into bed. He extinguished the torches on her walls and was about to leave when she spoke at last, "come to me, Arthur."

He walked over in the now dark room, "Princess?"

She pulled back the cover for him and he climbed in with his best friend. She asked him hesitantly, "do you ever miss having your… your…"

"It's hard to miss what you never had," he answered honestly. "I was little more than a toddler when Pharaoh had me cut."

She sniffled. "Do you ever have desires?"

Arthur was grateful that the darkness of the room hid the huge blush in his cheeks. "Only one in ten slaves survives a full castration, where the surgeons take most of the stem along with the berries. In order to have a squadron of twenty harem boys Pharaoh must have 200 children butchered, 180 of which would bleed to death."

Gwen's hand shot to her mouth in horror.

Arthur calmed her and explained, "that was too much slave labor to lose, so Pharaoh ended the practice of full castrations, and went with a safer procedure. I was fortunate that he only took my berries; he left the stem. I sometimes get a bump down there when I'm working in the harem or tending to one of the brides but I would never harm you," he promptly assured.

"I didn't think you would," she quickly assured him.

"Then why are you asking me these things?"

She answered his question with a question, "does that mean that you can make love, that you can fall in love?"

"I… I suppose so. I never gave it much thought," _That was a lie. I've thought of it every second since I met you._ _It makes no sense that I have desires at all. The purpose of mutilating a slave is to ensure that he can serve and defend Pharaoh's women without being tempted to bed them._ "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I… I don't know." she broke down.

He pulled her into his arms, placing gentle kisses upon her forehead. "I have been honest with you, Princess Guinevere. It is time you were honest with me."

"I want you to make love to me, Arthur. If you cannot I'll understand, but I want us to love one another before I die."

He gasped and held her even closer. "Why do you think you're going to die, Guinevere?" Her words were so shocking that he forgot to use her title.

After a silence that seemed to span an infinity she confessed, "out of pubescent curiosity and yearning I broke myself. It was stupid. I didn't realize how important a simple veil of flesh was until I was forced into this betrothal. I don't know what to do, Arthur. Pharaoh Helios is going to find out in less than a week and once he does, he'll assume another man has had me. He will cut off my head."

He tried to soothe her but he was crying too. He didn't want her to die, especially over a childish mishap, an innocent mistake.

"Make love to me, Arthur."

"No." She could feel him shaking his head against hers. "You only want to because you are scared and you are giving up, but there may be a way to remedy this."

"How?"

"It is written that every ten years the stars align and create a portal to Fertility Goddess Qetesh. We'll bring an offering and plead for her to restore that which has been broken."

"When will the stars next align?"

"Two weeks from now."

"By then it will be too late."

Arthur spoke hurriedly, "tell Pharaoh that you've done the math and you don't want your menses to fall on your wedding night. He will postpone the nuptials, and then I will tell him that you have fallen ill and everyone should stay clear of your chamber for a few days. That will give us time to make the trip and return."

"What kind of offering do I need?"

"The eyes of a Pharaoh," he admitted reluctantly. "I'm going to have to rob a tomb."

"Arthur! The tombs are heavily guarded!"

"There is no other way!"

Gwen took his hand. Her eyes were bearing into his in the dark palace chamber as she asked, "for me you would steal the eyes from a Pharaoh?"

"For you I would steal the sun itself from the mighty Ra."

Before she could stop herself, her lips were pressed against his. She was in love with this slave boy, even if he'd never be able to love her back. On natural instinct Arthur melted into the kiss for a full five seconds before his logical mind told him to break it. "You deserve more than half a man, Guinevere."

"You are more of a man than Pharaoh will ever be." She smirked devilishly. "And I'm having trouble sleeping."

He chuckled, aware of what she was asking for. "You used to protest my massages."

"Only before I knew how good they were."

Arthur pulled back her covers and wet his hands with a bottle of scented oil from her nightstand. She moaned pleasantly as his palms and fingertips glided over her supple skin and tense muscles. Arthur poured pleasure from the nape of her neck all the way down to her toes and in a single gentle motion he repositioned her, his strong hands massaged her breasts tweaking the chocolate tips as he did this. Gwen moaned in ecstasy as Arthur slowly made his way down to her center, caressing her delicate folds as she squirmed and moaned wantonly causing his fingertips to become slippery. All harem boys were well versed in the art of erotic massage, for Pharaoh was as lazy as he was lecherous and prefered that his women already be prepared to have him. This was why Arthur started massaging Gwen to get her used to his touch by the time her wedding day came. Arthur's duty was to arouse his princess but never to penetrate her. Normally she would obey and allow Arthur to do his job but tonight she could not convince herself that this was business as usual. Gwen bit her lip at the mounting passion that was threatening to over flow and she broke a rule by opening her eyes. She gasped a little at the sight of Arthur's face; his beautiful mouth gaped in pleasure.

"You're not supposed to open your eyes," he chastised her.

"And you're not supposed to be enjoying this," Her hand curiously searched out his cock which by some miracle was hard as she suspected.

Arthur moaned low and loud. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back at the ecstasy of her stroking him, "Stop it Guinevere."

She shook her head no, breathing heavily, "Take me Arthur. I know you can. You're just scared and so am I. But I want this. I want you. We're going to fix my virginity anyway. Pharaoh never has to know"

Arthur's fingers began to work at her clit once more only this time his mouth lowered to brace hers and his tongue slid between her lips. It was not appropriate to kiss a princess, that was not part of the massage but if he did not make her cum soon she would talk him into crossing a line he could never uncross. She was still stroking him kissing him, her unused hand slid up his back tossing off his Egyptian wig to tangle her fingers in the sea of blonde locks beneath.

He felt an orgasm coming on as she suckled upon his tongue and he reluctantly pulled her hand from his rod. Gwen protested. She wanted to please him as he has pleased her so many times, but Arthur pinned both of her wrists above her head with one hand while he continued to please her with the other. Soon she cried out her climax and lied trembling in his arms.

He apologized, "I'm sorry I almost crossed the line."

"And I'm sorry I tried to snatch you over it."

"Princess"

"Yes, Arthur"

He chastised her, for not only her sake, but for the good of both kingdoms, "you haven't given our glorious Pharaoh a chance."

"Pharaoh doesn't love women. He collects them."

"You've only spoken with him twice," Arthur insisted. "The royal advisor owes me a favor. I'll do everything within my power to get you an audience with Pharaoh."

Gwen thanked Arthur and hugged him tightly, "You're right. It's only fair that I give him a chance. I don't know what I would do without you."

"There's something else," Arthur spoke hesitantly. "I know it was just passion talking but you cannot say things like you want me and you love me. You just can't. It… It gets in my head. If I was whole, I would have…" He felt so ashamed that he couldn't finish the sentence.

Gwen smiled wistfully. _If only you knew how much I wish you would have. It wasn't passion talking, Arthur. Those words came from my heart._

* * *

A malevolent eye left the peephole that had been bored into Gwen's wall. A sinister smirk darkened the face of the monster who'd been watching their intimate encounter, the very monster who had tried to shove Arthur to his death. _I suppose the show is over for now. I thought I would have to kill Arthur, but he is proving more useful than I imagined. He and Gwen will have their heads cleaved from their bodies, and I will attain all that I desire…_


	6. The 5th Bride of Pharaoh part 6

Chapter 6: Chamber of the Fallen Pharaohs

Princess Sobek went to the chamber of her brother. Pharaoh's servants were draping him in gold jewelry and fine fabric. Sobek cleared her throat. Pharaoh waved his hand, and the serving girls walked out.

Now in private, Sobek addressed him, "brother, I implore you to give up this obsession with having sons. Name one of your many capable daughters to be your successor, and release my friend, Gwen, from the bonds of this obligatory union."

He laughed at the sheer absurdity of her suggestion. "Egypt will fall without a man on its throne. There has never been a woman Pharaoh."

"One of my nieces could be the first. Our sister Ruptah is the person you admire most in the world. She is wise, just, and forthright. Ruptah is everything you admire in a leader, and she is not a man. What makes you certain your daughters won't be the same."

"You judge me because you haven't any idea the burdens I face as a ruler. Even Ruptah, whom I value above all others, is aware of her place. She rules at the side of a man, as it was intended by the gods. It is my duty to ensure the future of Egypt by placing a son on its throne. Thus far, all of my wives have failed me in this regard. I must marry your friend for the good of the empire."

"She does not love you."

"If she loved me once, she can love me again."

Sobek sighed, "but can you love her? If you will not free Gwen of this forced marriage, all I ask is that you give her a chance."

He huffed in frustration, "why do you think I'm putting on my best garb? I'm trying to impress your friend. I know how important this is to you."

Sobek shook her head at his naivety and removed his flashy gold necklace. "Allow her to get to know the real you, not your riches and power, but you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Thank Gods you're pretty." Sobek laughed. "Gwen is cut from a different cloth than the rest of the ambitious opportunists you call wives. Stop trying to bait Gwen with your snobbery and allow her to know you the way Ruptah and I do."

Pharaoh mulled over her suggestion and eventually nodded. "Agreed"

* * *

Gwen would only have one shot to make a positive impression before her wedding. She had to know if she had a chance of building something genuine with Pharaoh.

Gwen sought advice from the one who knew him best. Ruptah told her about his favorite foods, the places he most loved to visit, and many of his interests. Ruptah even allowed Gwen to choose from her vast perfume collection.

Gwen pointed to a vial with a peculiar twisting shape. "How about that one."

Ruptah's upper lip curled in disgust. "Not one of my favorites."

Gwen laughed and chose another, a pink container with a heart shaped cap.

It got an immediate nod of approval from the queen. "Now that's an excellent choice." Ruptah splashed Gwen with a fragrance so lovely it mirrored a spring day.

"Thank you for everything," Gwen said with a thoughtful smile.

Ruptah grinned at the young idealistic version of herself. "You are most welcome. Now run along. You're going to be late."

* * *

That evening, Gwen drew in a deep breath as Pharaoh extended an arm to her. Gwen's heart leapt as she hooked her arm around his mighty bicep. If nothing else, Pharaoh was handsome, with the poise of a true king. He had eyes so black they shone silver in the light, like two enchanted mirrors.

He smirked slightly with a muffled, "mmmm," as her fragrance enveloped him, and Gwen grinned at the small triumph. His smile was like a blessing from the gods: pristine white teeth, framed by full lips, and gorgeous dimples.

Gwen was lauded the most fortunate woman in the land for her betrothal to Pharaoh. She felt selfish to ask for more, but she needed more than wealth and power. She yearned to meet the man beneath the crown, in order to have any chance at a loving marriage. At Sobek's request, Pharaoh wore no headdress nor jewelry, revealing a shaved head that suited him beautifully.

Gwen and Pharaoh walked arm in arm, through the high-ceilinged corridors of the palace. Bowing servants stared curiously, as they saw their Pharaoh dressed so plainly. Nobles were aghast. Pharaoh sighed and shook his head. Gwen chuckled with amusement.

"Well are you going to tell me what you want," Pharaoh snapped with irritation.

"Only to know you, my lord," Gwen spoke humbly. "I would love to hear of your interests, your travels, the things that make you happiest."

After her conversation with Ruptah, it was clear that there was another side to Pharaoh, but would he be willing to share the depths of himself?

"That is a conversation for another time," Pharaoh informed her. "We have more important matters to discuss. How many sons did your father sire?"

"None my lord."

"That does not bode well."

She assured him, "my grandfather sired seven sons and each of my uncles, brought forth at least two."

"I am relieved to hear this. I need sons."

The conversation drifted in a disappointing direction for Gwen. _It seems all Pharaoh yearns to talk about is my dowered lands and my fertility. Does he even care who I truly am?_

They stopped before enormous double doors. Two guards stepped aside, in a synchronized formation. Pharaoh unlocked the doors to a vault of treasure. Every wall and table surface was dripping with diamonds, gold, and precious gems.

Pharaoh assured her, "choose anything you desire. Just walk up and take it for yourself."

Gwen carefully examined each dazzling piece, until she had toured the entire chamber. She returned to Pharaoh and placed an empty hand over his heart. "This is all I want, the most valuable treasure in this vault: your heart."

"You're being absurd," Pharaoh laughed and picked out a necklace. "Try this one. It's worth a fortune."

"I'm not for sale, my lord," frustration was evident in her voice. _It seems highborn men are all the same: arrogant swine that lack respect for women. I promised Arthur I would give Pharaoh a chance, but Pharaoh isn't giving me a chance._

"Apologies, my lord," she spoke modestly. "I was merely hoping that with time we could see this marriage as more than a union of political expediency. I hoped that one day I will have greater value to you than a potential breeder of sons."

"What greater purpose can a woman have than bearing sons for the grandest empire in the world? You should feel honored."

"I do your majesty," Gwen assured him. "I was merely hoping to be blessed with a fraction of the happiness my parents had when they were alive."

"Your father was a disgrace, who married a lowly peasant incapable of bearing sons." Pharaoh stiffened his shoulders in pride. "Love doesn't win wars, and it doesn't build empires. If I were to choose a wife to love, it would be one of pure royal blood, a woman worthy of a Pharaoh of Egypt, not the offspring of a weak king and his common whore."

Gwen felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Am I to understand that I will be an ornamental wife and you will never love me?"

"You should understand that love has never been on my list of priorities, and it shouldn't be on yours. You are a princess and a ruler. Grow up!" Pharaoh slammed the necklace in her chest and stormed out.

He returned to his harem of scantily clad women to commit unspeakable acts of debauchery. Gwen ran back to her chamber, flung open the doors, and collided with Arthur.

"What happened?!" Arthur demanded.

Gwen adamantly shook her head no. "I don't want to talk about it."

Arthur gingerly wiped her tears with his thumbs and held her close. In his embrace, all felt right with the world.

* * *

Gwen and Arthur disguised themselves, packed a few provisions, and embarked on their quest. It was the dead of night. All of Egypt was at rest, except for Pharaoh's guards.

"Follow me," Arthur whispered in the darkness.

"Over a cliff," Gwen vowed, with the utmost faith in him.

The princess and the slave gazed into each other's eyes. His hand flinched to caress her cheek, but he retreated out of duty.

"We should be going," he whispered.

"Yes of course." Gwen nodded with an unconvincing smile.

Arthur crept stealthily through the tombs with Gwen at his heels. It seemed every wall was covered in pictographs and petroglyphs. Each wall told a different story than the last, and yet they were all connected: an entire history of Egypt written in stone.

The air was cool and musty. Flickering torches cast an eerie orange glow in the vast labyrinth. If not for the map Gwen had stolen from Pharaoh's architect, they would've been incapable of navigating the endless winding pathways.

They hid in the shadows as armed guards made their rounds. Arthur and Gwen remained as still as the dead. They didn't even breathe. If caught trespassing in such a sacred place the penalty would be severe. They drew breath at last as the guards ventured out of range.

Gwen and Arthur journeyed to an enormous room known as the Chamber of the Fallen Pharaohs. It was overflowing with gold and precious gems, even grander than the palace treasure vault. This gleaming treasure was intended to provide riches in the afterlife.

An armed sentinel paced the floor of the chamber, while the others made rounds. Gwen removed the lid from a jar and slid it through the entrance to the chamber. A pungent fog barreled out of the container.

The guard whipped around and unsheathed his sword. "Halt!"

Arthur drew his blade, ready to engage in battle. The giant man stomped toward them; he began to stagger as the fumes overwhelmed him. The guard collapsed at Gwen's feet. Arthur and Gwen covered their faces as they entered the foggy chamber. They cautiously tiptoed around the unconscious guard.

One gold plated sarcophagus after another lined the tomb like dominoes. These ornate caskets held the remains of Egypt's late rulers, but Arthur knew the eyes weren't in them. Organs were removed during mummification, one of several rituals performed to ensure immortality. The gaseous cloud burned their eyes as they rummaged through a collection of jars.

Arthur at last found a container with the proper markings. "I've got it."

"You're incredible," Gwen exclaimed. "I owe you my life."

They whipped around at the deafening sound of a gong. The fallen guard had regained consciousness. He was alerting the others. Arthur and Gwen bolted from the chamber. They skid to a stop as a troop of sentinels rounded the corner. Gwen and Arthur ran the other way only to face a greater number of watchmen. They were trapped. With razor-sharp swords and an earth-shaking battle cry, the temple guards ran straight for them.

Arthur traded steel, kicks, and elbows with the sentinels. He'd lay one flat just for two more to charge him. Gwen pressed the panels of the wall behind them, trying to remember the sequence to open it. The grinding sound of stone scraping over stone resonated as the wall began to open.

Gwen and Arthur fled down the corridor, leaping, rolling, and ducking from the path of boobytraps. Projectiles shot at them as they ran. Giant blades nearly took their heads off.

Gwen cried out as a poisoned dart shot from the wall and pierced her side. Her movements became slow and sluggish. The walls began to spin, and she collided with the cold stone floor. Arthur could see her struggling to speak, but muscle paralysis was a symptom of the poison she had been stricken with. Gwen became as still and silent as a corpse.

Arthur swept her unconscious body into his arms. He continued to escape with her. They had lost the map while fighting the guards and every corridor looked exactly like the last. He had lost his way.

Poison was coursing through Gwen's veins, as Arthur wandered through the labyrinth. Her breaths were becoming shallow, and he could barely detect life.

A tear rolled down his cheek. _We must escape this place! I'll lose Guinevere if I don't find a physician…_


End file.
